A Small Piece of Encouragement
by I shipp lizter
Summary: When Elizabeth Reaser keeps screwing up her lines for a scene in Breaking Dawn Part 2, Peter Facinelli gives her something special to help her, a small piece of encouragement. ONE SHOT. Set while filming Breaking Dawn Battle Scene. Enjoy!


Elizabeth's POV

We were on the set of Breaking Dawn Part 2 and we were shooting to part in the battle scene, where Carlisle's head gets ripped off and you see Esme's reaction. I was nervous for this scene because everyone around had to watch me scream 'Carlisle' at the top of my lungs. What was more embarrassing was that Peter would be lying on the ground across the battlefield, so I could react to his body. But the most embarrassing part of all, was that I liked Peter. I mean seriously liked him. I don't know why, but I've fallen hard for him. There's just something about the way we talk to each other, that way we laugh at each other and can joke around, and the way he looks at me. It gives me butterflies in my stomach. I get so nervous that I forget my lines, way to frequently. And when I do that, I embarrass myself so much. Like now:

So I stood about ten feet from Peter, and behind me were several other actors who would be in the shots background. Peter was just standing there, staring. At me. I smiled,

"What?" I asked, grinning. He chuckled, smiling back,

"Nothing? Its just... You look pretty, Liz" he said kindly. I knew it was a kind gesture, not a romantic one, but I still felt my cheeks burning under all the white makeup. Bill came up beside the camera man, and said action. Peter did something that looked like a stupidly dramatic fake heart attack, and I tried not to laugh. When he hit the snow, I yelled at the top of my lungs,

"Carlisle!" I shouted, but it came out in a choked way as I burst out laughing ridiculously, As did everyone else.

"Cut!" Bill yelled, and I tried to stop laughing.

"Peter! You cant make me laugh like that" I tried to scold him mid laugh. He walked over.

"I'm sorry." he said, in a stupid baby voice, batting his eyelashes and grinning hugely. I laughed even harder as I fell into his arms. My laughter was uncontrollable as Peter held me up, so I didn't fall over.

"Lizzie, calm down, before your laughter causes you to explode," he said. I calmed down after a few seconds, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, that was just so freakin' funny," I said, still chuckling.

"Let's try that again!" Bill said as we began to reset. "Lets bring in the rig, the head, and Michael so we can to the full on acting out," Bill added.

Soon after, Peter and Michael were both in their stunt harnesses, and I had a camera on me a distance away from the two men. Bill called action, and Peter and Michael were both launched into the air at each other. I watched as their bodies impacted and then continued to fly in opposite directions. Michael hit the ground in a crouch, and Peter a second later. he fell to his knees and then landed face down in the snow. Michael gave me an evil look, and pulled the fake head from his cape. I was so into the fight that I didn't miss my cue, but I screwed up royally.

"Peter!" I screamed, and then suddenly realized what I had said, "Aw Shit!" I yelled at myself, and my hands covered my face. I crouched in embarrassment and then looked up. Peter was still face down in the snow, but had his thumb up.

"I'm ok Liz!" he yelled, and got up. I smiled at him.

"Cut!" Bill yelled again. "Lets take a five minute break everyone!" Bill said, and everyone, but Peter and I, ran off set to get either food or a drink. Or a chance to take out their contacts. I was left standing in the middle of the field. Peter stood up and brushed the snow off of himself, and walked over to me.

"I just cant get it right!" I said in frustration, "I cant seem to get into Esme today. It's just not there," I told Peter. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"You know, maybe Carlisle can help," he said, as his hand came up and cupped the one side of my face,

"What?" I asked, completely confused. Peter looked into my eyes and I became completely entranced. He just looked into my eyes. I noticed he had moved a little closer to me, and I realized what was going on. He was going to kiss me! We moved closer, and closed our eyes, My hand had come up and touched the forearm of the hand that was cupping my face. I hesitated for a moment but I felt our lips connect. It was slow, and gentle, but there was so much passion with it. Peter deepened the kiss, and my arms snapped up and wrapped themselves around his neck. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer. The kiss seemed to linger on forever, but at the same time was cut short to soon, as the cast came back. Peter and I jumped apart.

"Lets try this again!" Bill called. Peter went Back to his position and Bill called action. When Peter fell to the snow I hit my cue perfectly,

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, practically bloody mary, and Bill called cut. Everyone clapped.

"That was wonderful Elizabeth! What happened? How did you accustom so quickly?" Bill asked surprised. I looked around and then at him,

"It just takes a friend, and a small piece of encouragement" I said as I looked at Peter. He smiled and then winked at me. I smiled back. This was a start of something new. New and Special.


End file.
